my_time_at_portiafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Mission: The Bassanio Lift
__TOC__ Conduct of the mission After the Fireside Meeting that concludes the Mission: The Cave on Amber Island, you enter the city by Peach Plaza and notice that the fountain is green ... a cinematic is triggered: the discussion continues: After the dialog, Arlo heads to the Commerce Guild to post the commission: The commission has a timelimit of 14 days. Collect Materials Crafting the Lift Controls Fix the Lift After fixing the lift and installing the Lift Controls: Places of interest *Peach Plaza *Commerce Guild *Workshop Rewards * Relationship +20 * Relationship +10 * Reputation +200 * Experience +2500 * +3500 Trivia *A new Dee-dee Stop can be placed near the lift as soon as this mission becomes active. *It is unclear from the game files who speaks these lines, but the following lines of dialogue can be encountered during the course of this mission: **My Ma said we need to boil the water over and over again before drinking it. Personally, I think gooey green water is cool! Maybe I'll turn into a mutant once I drink it! (Toby?) **We've been getting some water from the ruins beneath the Church. While it's safe, there's not enough for everyone. (Nora/Lee?) **I've cut down my water usage by a factor of ten. Even though that's bad for my skin, I have to endure it. (Antoine) **I hope the bad water doesn't affect Ms. Ginger's health. (Russo?) **The polluted water is making my food taste terrible! I hope the Civil Corps figure it out soon! (Django) **I'm so worried about this water being polluted. Did the pollution come from within the ruins? What if my girls become sick? **There were many dead fish in the river. And I don't think they're safe to eat. **We've been treating several people with stomach aches, all from having drank the polluted water. The river is our main source of water, so there's not much we can do. I've been telling them to boil their water throughly. (Phyllis) **Oh I'm having a stomach ache! I've been going to the restroom none stop. **We're trying to locate all the sources of the water pollution. There's a lot of water around Portia, so we've a lot of places to check. **I hope this nasty lookin' water don't have any effects on my animals. **We should have caught this sooner. We didn't find out until the water turned green and people started getting sick. **Luckily for us, Duck Pond seems to be fine and free from the pollution. We've been getting our water from there since the scare started. **Something must have gone wrong in one of the old ruins. Maybe a broken pipe or some chemical tank rusted. Whatever the case, we need to solve it fast. I don't want to see my people's lives getting distracted by this. **Do you have a stomach ache? No? Oh, that's good. We've been getting too many of these lately. People really need to boil their water before drinking. **What do you think happened in the ruins for pollutants to spread into our river? **No stomach pain if going to stop me! **Hmm, this pollutant is interesting. I wonder what we can do. **I'm tellin' ya, the green goo in the river must be the work of Duvos villains! I just know it! **Even after all these centuries, the evils of the Age of Corruption still haunt us! (Lee?) **I would do a fine write up on our situation with the pollution right now, but my stomach isn't feeling too well right now. **We get our water from Duck Pond around here, so we're fine, for now. **I hope there aren't any other sources of the pollution around. We've looked everywhere, but the source above the Bassanio Falls is the only one we've located. **Normally we're the ones that export water to Sandrock, but I've heard the Mayor put in an order for water from the other Free Cities after the river became polluted. **I hope my brother Siwa's doing okay. He lives over in the desert, so he doesn't have too many water sources other than the river. **Aww...my stomach aches... **We get pollution from the ruins in our food supply from time to time, but it's mostly mild. I have heard even worse horror stories from other cities about the pollutants from the Old World. The Bassanio Lift